


*Very Minor Update* Scorbunny to a Score of a Bunny

by LightThatIsBlue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Furry, Romance, Smut, Trainer/Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightThatIsBlue/pseuds/LightThatIsBlue
Summary: A rabbit growing up with her Pokemon buds into a surprisingly wholesome relationship!No underage smut.Multi-Part Story. Parts will be added to at random, due to my horrible writing tendencies and constant writer's block.
Relationships: Blue Kaito/Gen





	*Very Minor Update* Scorbunny to a Score of a Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> *Only anthro characters are used to reduce the taboo of TrainerxPokemon.  
> **I do not condone bestiality in any way.

It’s been quite some time since I met Gen, my partner and best friend. I’d say it was around seventeen years ago or so. I was very little at the time, a tiny lop rabbit aged just four years.  
My parents were total geeks when it came to Pokemon, but I suppose that makes sense, as my mother used to be a breeder, and my father once took on the Gym Challenge. Things have changed in what they do, but some things never change, just like their love for the creatures we live in harmony alongside.  
I vaguely remember what happened the day I met him. I was outside with my big brother’s Litten. We had still lived in our little run-down home in the town of Postwick. We knew it wasn’t much, but it was certainly still home to us. My parents approached me, and asked me what my favorite Pokemon type was. Naturally, you would think that a name like Blue would mean that I would choose Water, but it’s the opposite really. I like Fire types! The answer slipped easily off my tongue. “Fire!”  
They smiled and asked me to follow along. Confused, I scritched the Litten behind the ears and set him down. I followed my parents quietly, my toddler brain wracking itself trying to figure out what was going on. They took me to a bridge in a location that I can’t seem to remember anymore. What I do remember was how beautiful it was…  
“Blue,” they had said, “We know how much you like Diego’s Litten, so we decided that it’s time we got you a partner of your own.” I felt… so happy. I was finally going to get my own buddy to cuddle and train with! They stepped aside, and I gasped at what I saw… A small white rabbit, with orange-tipped ears… Smaller than me, but with much more energy. He was perfect. I hugged him and didn’t let go. I guess that I’m pretty lucky now that I think about it. If he’d ignited himself, I’d probably look way worse than I do these days-  
And so began our little adventure, just Gen and I against the world… with support from family and friends, of course- No way I was old enough to get out on my own just yet.

_To be continued..._

**The first part, The Early Years, is set to be at least partially completed by the end of the week, as my schedule and writers' block will allow.**

**Thank you for your patience. ❤**


End file.
